gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Portland Safehouse (GTA Liberty City Stories)
The Portland Safehouse is a safehouse for Toni Cipriani in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, located on the northern side of Saint Mark's, Portland. Description The safehouse is a basic apartment that was given to the player during "Home Sweet Home" by Vincenzo Cilli, and can only be accessed from the rear, through a back passage. The safehouse only features one working garage that can only hold one vehicle (much like its Grand Theft Auto III equivalent), despite featuring two garage doors. But, a motorbike can be fit into the garage by parking the bike close to the garage door, getting on the bike, then quickly driving the bike into the garage (notice that the garage might move up and down at a fast speed, but not shutting all the way.) Some versions of the game though does not allow the bike to be placed inside, the bike disappearing right after the garage closes. A hidden package can be found on the roof of an extension next to the entrance into the safehouse and the baseball bat pickup, and is only reachable by parking a large vehicle, such as an Ambulance, next to the extension and climbing up the vehicle. Additional pick-ups become available as certain missions and sub-missions are completed. The safehouse is depicted with a small interior comprising three rooms: The living space, which functions as a living room and dining room and contains the safehouse's save point; the kitchen, which contains a health pickup; and the bedroom, which contains a wardrobe icon. An open window looks out onto the street below, where pedestrians can be viewed walking and having discussions; (it is possible to get a wanted level within this safehouse). Pedestrians and vehicles can also be destroyed with any firearms other than the sniper rifle, again only for this safehouse. The safehouse's design is based on partially demolished ruins at the same spot in GTA III, implying the safehouse was eventually cleared out and was in the process of being torn down by events in GTA III in 2001. A hidden package spawns at the window at the top of some rubble at the window where Toni's room used to be. A glitch in the PS2 version of the game causes the garage to not always open, requiring several approaches before it will open and allow access. An identical glitch occurs with the Doherty Garage in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Gallery Portlandsafehouse-GTALCS-livingspace.jpg|Living space, GTA Liberty City Stories. Portlandsafehouse-GTALCS-kitchen.jpg|Kitchen, GTA Liberty City Stories. Portlandsafehouse-GTALCS-bedroom.jpg|Bedroom, GTA Liberty City Stories. Portlandsafehouse-GTALCS-exterior-front.jpg|Exterior of the Portland Safehouse. TonisSafehouse2001.png|Toni's safehouse in 2001. Снимок экрана (256).png|Punk Noodles boxes Trivia *While inside, the roof is not solid, so climbing on the kitchen, and facing the camera at a correct angle, the player can see a rather poor exterior world. Getting outside the safehouse, however, is not possible, but having only the half body out. *Open Punk Noodles boxes will appear on the table in the living room after completion of Noodle Punk courier mission (noodles is not present on Playstation 2 version). See also *Staunton Island Safehouse (GTA Liberty City Stories), one of the three safehouses in GTA Liberty City Stories *Shoreside Vale Safehouse (GTA Liberty City Stories), one of the three safehouses in GTA Liberty City Stories *Portland Safehouse (GTA III), the Portland Island safehouse in GTA III. *Portland Safehouse (GTA Advance), the Portland Island safehouse in GTA Advance. pl:Kryjówka w Portland (LCS) Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Destroyed Buildings Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland